The Vulnerable One
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Kyoya Ohtori is set up in a business engagement with the daughter of a computer software mogul. Should be simple. But when you add a crazed otaku, a vengeful lesbian trio, and love, things can get pretty complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC or affiliated with it.**

**Chapter One:** The Kawasaki Family

The Host Club appeared to be having a dry spell.

It wasn't that they were lacking customers; in fact they still had a considerable amount of customers. But each member was still just a little worn out from the previous adventure they had had. Even after reestablishing the club, it seemed that each individual's magic had dried up as well. It made things slightly difficult.

Like a good club president, daddy, and buddy, Tamaki was constantly positive, but that seemed to depress his "family" even more. And also annoy Haruhi more than usual. Tamaki's eccentric behavior was extremely unnecessary in most situations.

To top it off, Kyoya had been particularly withdrawn, and it was his brilliant ideas the club needed. Something was bothering him, and not even Tamaki could draw it out. Haruhi was usually a good judge of character, but Kyoya had always been more difficult to understand than everybody else in the club, and now that something was truly bothering him, not even she could figure out what. Mori appeared the least interested of the group, as always, Honey was overly concerned to the point where he posed a nuisance to Kyoya, and besides that the twins typically pestered people without occasion anyway.

Kyoya knew his father was planning something, but he couldn't discern what it was. The Ohtori group did business with all sorts of clients, but one family in particular had been visiting his family for an awfully long time. It was certainly suspicious. Any sort of peaceable business endeavor Kyoya's father was partaking in would never have taken two weeks.

The Kawasaki group was occasionally involved in medicine, though they specialized in computer software, unlike the Ohtori group. Their partnership with his father's company would still prove highly beneficial; Kawasaki Industries designed all sorts of software to update medical equipment, online medical encyclopedias, and the like. And yet, Kyoya had a feeling that their companies had little to do with the visit the Kawasaki group had chosen to make this winter. In fact, Kyoya was much more distracted by the daughter of the company head; a gorgeous girl named Hitomi. Of course, he wasn't interested in her alluring beauty like most boys his age commonly were. It was something else.... Usually, when business was involved, patriarchs did not bring their children along with them in travel. It was unnecessary.

Of course Kyoya had done his research: Hitomi Kawasaki was seventeen-years-old, like him, and was educated at, of all places, St. Lobelia Academy. She achieved excellent marks in all of her classes, though she didn't participate in any clubs or other organized extracurricular activities. She also had two older brothers and a younger half-sister from her stepmother. Her stepmother herself had come from a relatively prominent family that had also dealt in computer software. But it also appeared that Hitomi did not get along well with her stepmother or her father, for that matter. The one was always surprisingly distant from the other two. Somehow Hitomi's predicament was familiar to Kyoya.

Regardless, Kyoya was nearly positive that the Kawasakis' visit was about he and Hitomi, not medicine.

"Kyoya-senpai, come on! You've been ominously quiet." Kaoru observed.

"Yeah, even for you." Hikaru added. Kyoya was startled from his trance.

"I'm sure it's nothing." he muttered.

"We're worried about you, Kyo-chan!" Honey pressed.

"It's just a theory I have." Kyoya replied at last. "But it's not particularly pertinent as of yet." With that Kyoya got up and relocated himself beside another window in Music Room No. 3.

"Why don't you just tell us now, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Maybe we could help you or something." Kyoya looked up at Haruhi, then at the remaining attentive faces. They all appeared so concerned and yet so eager for news. At last he sighed.

"You've all heard of Kawasaki?" he began. Of course Haruhi had not, but Kyoya was quite ready to explain himself either way.

"You mean the syndrome?" Haruhi asked.

"You have a disease, Kyo-chan?" Honey panicked.

"No, not the disease." Kyoya said with a light laugh. "Kawasaki Industries."

"Isn't the Kawasaki group in medicine?" Hikaru asked.

"Like your family?" Kaoru finished.

"No, they deal in computer software, though much of that software is connected to medical programs. They also sponsor a private girls' academy, very prestigious one." Kyoya continued. "In fact, we're all very well acquainted with said academy. Especially Haruhi." Everyone turned to look at her...then they understood.

"You don't mean-"

"-Lobelia Academy?" the twins gasped. The dreaded tune was ringing in their ears.

"The very same."

"You mean she's one of those woman-loving hussies?" Hikaru demanded.

"I thought you said she was a lady!" Tamaki shouted.

"Let's not overreact." Kyoya said calmly. "She does attend Lobelia Academy, but hardly anyone is aware of that fact. I'm sure not even Benibara herself has seen her. Lady Hitomi's father is very aware of Lobelia's..._unique_ ideals. I'm sure that he has no intention of allowing such behavior."

"So they aren't forcing her to do something scandalous?" Honey asked. Kyoya smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Not at all."

"That's a relief." Tamaki sighed. "But why are you so concerned with her?"

"Lady Hitomi, her stepmother, and father are all guests in my house." Kyoya said. "Normally I would assume they were negotiating a business deal. But they have been at my house for two weeks, an unusually long time for some simple negotiations. I am led to believe that they are settling something else. Something inevitably linked to business, of course, but also something that involves Lady Hitomi and myself."

"Do you mean...an engagement?" Haruhi asked.

The Host Club was silent for a time. This theory was a highly plausible one. If anyone was going to arrange a _business_ engagement for his or her teenage son, it was Ohtori. But could it really be? Could Kyoya become engaged to a Lobelia girl?

"Is she at least cute?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" Kaoru joined. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"She's a beautiful girl, no doubt. But at present that information is irrelevant."

"I don't think so, Kyo-chan." Honey said. "You should have a pretty girl in your bed." Kyoya started at this, but regained his composure. _I hadn't even thought about that..._

"When do you think your father's going to tell you?" Tamaki interrupted. Kyoya was silent. He didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** A Walk in the Snow

Later on that afternoon Kyoya returned home from school to find Hitomi in the main hallway replacing her uniform shoes with house slippers. She looked up at him, just slightly startled, and smiled a small smile. She got both slippers on, stood up straight, and approached Kyoya, who for some reason hadn't budged an inch from the doorway.

"Besides our formal introduction two weeks ago," Hitomi began, "we've never really spoken." Kyoya shook his nerves.

"True, I have not been a very gracious host." he admitted, reclaiming his elegant speech. Kyoya noticed that Hitomi stood up tall, with excellent posture, and also spoke very well. He was impressed with her, but also very confused about everything else.

"And considering you are the vice president of a host club, you can imagine my father's disappointment." Hitomi continued. _Her father's disappointment? _When Kyoya didn't respond, Hitomi turned back to face him once more. "I've done my research, as I'm sure you have." Kyoya was surprised. Even as she spoke with such boldness, she maintained a certain shy innocence about her. It was very intriguing to Kyoya.

"I have." Kyoya also exchanged his shoes for house slippers. "Perhaps in an hour the two of us could have a little chat." Hitomi seemed to grow nervous at this offer.

"Of course." she said finally. Kyoya offered a pleasant Host Club smile before ascending up the staircase to his room.

Kyoya was nearly sure that Hitomi wasn't really interested in getting to know him...unless she had already found out what was going on. No, if she was as uninformed as Kyoya was, Hitomi wanted to exchange theories and information. They were trying to better their positions, just the way the Ohtori and Kawasaki groups were noted for doing.

An hour passed, and Kyoya came upon Hitomi in the hallway. She had changed out of her uniform and into a white dress with a blue design on it, black tights, a black sweater, and brown boots. These colors stood out from Hitomi's unusually pale complexion. Her dress revealed the slightest bit of cleavage and commented her sparkling blue eyes. Kyoya realized that a girl had never before struck him this way. The feeling was truly powerful. But he had to control his thought processes. He needed to treat this like a business arrangement. Kyoya had arranged for coffee to be ready. Once the two grabbed their cups they stepped out into the cold.

"So tell me about your club." Hitomi said abruptly. Kyoya smirked.

"Well, I'm sure you know how a host club works. What more is there to know?" he asked.

"Tell me about your members and your activities."

"Well," and here Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle, "to start we have our club president, Tamaki Suoh."

"His father is Ouran's chairman, yes?" Hitomi asked.

"Exactly. Next we have the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're a handful." Kyoya continued. "Then Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, his cousin. And finally, there's Haruhi Fujioka."

"I've never heard of the Fujioka group. What do they deal in?"

"Haruhi is a commoner, an honors student. He's very popular; we call him our natural." He figured now wasn't the most appropriate time to explain Haruhi's situation.

"So everyone has a signature appeal?" Hitomi deduced. "Explain those to me."

"You're a very inquisitive girl." Kyoya remarked. But he went through and explained each member's allure in the host club business. He also explained his very prominent position in the club. At last, it was time to learn something more about the Kawasaki family.

"You have two older brothers as well, don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course. I have no place in the future of Kawasaki Industries." Hitomi replied. "But to be honest, I've never been interested in the company. I like much more leisurely things, like photography and painting. On occasion I'll do some fashion design, recreationally of course."

"Interesting." Kyoya was ready for the sensitive question. "You don't appear very close with your father or stepmother, either. Why is that?" Hitomi had not once looked up at Kyoya in the entire duration of their walk. But she stopped walking, and at his realization of this, Kyoya did too, and Hitomi looked up at him, directly into his eyes. Her eyes were watering, despite no tears falling from them.

"I was always closer to my mother." Hitomi admitted sadly. "When she died of cancer, somehow the circumstances did not affect my father. He remarried almost instantaneously, spoiled my older brothers like he always did, brought another daughter into the world, and left me to cope on my own..." It was clear that Hitomi held a lot of animosity toward her father.

"Yours is somewhat of a Cinderella story." Kyoya mused. Then he realized how insensitive he must have sounded. "I-"

"My father is having me transfer to Ouran Academy." Hitomi interrupted suddenly. Kyoya was now 100% positive that he and Hitomi were going to be engaged. And it didn't take long; immediately after Kyoya and Hitomi's arrival back at the estate, they were called into the conference room.

* * *

When Kyoya arrived at the Host Club for duty, he seemed very distracted. And not distracted as in preoccupied with business affairs, but distracted as in distant...again. But this time it was different. Haruhi could tell. Kyoya was trembling!

No one in the Host Club knew about the previous night's events, and perhaps it was for that reason that Kyoya felt so alone. How was he going to tell the club? It's not as if he had to quit, and yet the news was big enough to cause a similar reaction. Could the Host Club handle it?

"Kyoya-senpai?" It was Haruhi. "We have guests. Whatever's bothering you needs to wait just a little while." Kyoya understood and turned on the charm.

Later that afternoon, Kyoya decided to share the news. The club was attentive and surely nervous for Kyoya.

"I was correct in my assumptions." Kyoya began. "Lady Hitomi Kawasaki and I are engaged. They announced it last night and everything is official. We are to be married as soon as we both graduate from the academy."

"Is this bad? I never imagined you'd be so desperate to pick out your own bride." Haruhi commented.

"You're right. In fact, I have always imagined my father would select a bride for me." Kyoya admitted.

"Then what's the matter?" Tamaki asked.

"She isn't mean, is she?" Honey asked.

"Of course not. She's a very humble girl, passionate, and obedient..." Kyoya trailed off.

"I've got it!" Tamaki shouted joyously. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Suddenly the bomb hit them all, including Kyoya.

"That can't be it." he said defensively. _I haven't really known her for very long._ "Besides, I'm not the sort of person to fall so foolishly for someone."

"There's a first time for everything, Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru pointed out.

"You said 'when you both graduate from the academy', right, Senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Does this mean that she's transferring here?"

"Yes, it does. She'll start here tomorrow." Kyoya said.

"I still can't believe that she goes to Lobelia." the twins muttered in unison.

"I think it's wonderful that her father is removing her from that toxic cult." Tamaki said in his usual extravagant tone. "Here we shall treat her like royalty and-"

"Her father expressed to me that she is to have no part in the Host Club, recreationally or otherwise." Kyoya interposed. "Like Haruhi's father, for example, he believes that what we do here is inappropriate...at least as far as Lady Hitomi is concerned." Tamaki couldn't handle being denied, as usual, and sulked in a corner.

Kyoya began to think about Hitomi, and how strangely he had felt on their walk the previous night. He couldn't possibly be in love, could he?

Suddenly, they all heard a powerful motor rev up. But instead of the usual maniacal laugh, cosplay, and rhapsody that usually accompanied Renge's entrance, there was only silence. And on top of the rising platform stood a very somber Renge. She was looking very pointedly at Kyoya, who was still pondering his affections for Hitomi and nearly unaware of her presence.

"Did I hear correct?" Renge demanded. "Is it true that my Kyoya is engaged?"

"I thought your obsession with Kyoya was over-" Kaoru said.

"-and that you liked Haruhi." Hikaru finished.

"Well, as much as I love Haruhi," Renge began, leaving her platform. "I don't think I could stand to see my Kyoya taken by another woman."

"But if you like Haru-chan, you can't have Kyo-chan too." Honey protested.

"Yeah!" the twins agreed. Tamaki rushed forward in his typical melodramatic idiocy.

"Besides, Haruhi does not belong to you either! As her father I cannot allow you to lay property rights to my Haruhi!" he shouted, putting his foot down. Haruhi slowly removed herself from Tamaki's reach, silently noting the irony of that statement. The twins stepped up and put their arms around her.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." The twins smirked at Tamaki, who remained twitchy and disturbed.

"Is it true then?" Renge demanded again. Kyoya finally stood up.

"It is, Renge. And there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it."

"This will absolutely ruin _Moe Moe Ouran Diaries_!" Renge shouted. "Besides, the mysterious, cool type is supposed to be reserved but strong, one not easily won over, who never gives in to love or lust, and _most importantly_ remains single carrying on rare and selfish flings on the side simply to better his position in the cutthroat world of aristocracy!" Kyoya rose an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

"Where does she come up with this stuff?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"Probably from Tamaki-senpai." Hikaru replied. The two laughed quietly to themselves.

"Renge, it's not up to him." Haruhi said, coming to Kyoya's defense. "Plus, it's not up to you either." Kyoya sighed.

Renge slightly changed the subject. "So this girl is transferring from St. Lobelia Academy?" she asked.

"Yep. But Kyo-chan says she's nice." Honey explained. "I hope she likes Usa-chan!" Haruhi quietly rolled her eyes. Renge scowled.

"Something should be done about this." she mumbled. "Perhaps I have an idea..."

"This is a business engagement, Renge." Kyoya explained. "I couldn't possibly persuade my father to reconsider. And Mr. Kawasaki is a much less approachable man, at least from Lady Hitomi's side."

"I don't like your attitude, Kyoya." Renge said. "You sound like you're in love." _Gee, I wonder why._ Haruhi thought sarcastically.

"For the sake of the Host Club, I'll find a way to fix this!" Renge declared. Kyoya sighed heavily.

"Trying to stop an arranged marriage is completely purposeless!" he said exasperatedly.

"Besides, Kyoya _is_ in love with the girl!" Tamaki announced joyously. "I wonder what other romantic pairings we'll be seeing in the Host Club."

"You're pathetic." Renge said. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi, you must have fallen for me by now!" Tamaki teased, clearly in his own world by this point. "And the twins are practically in love with each other....But what about Honey and Mori? Though they share a certain brotherly love like Hikaru and Kaoru, they don't possess the same homosexual tendencies..." Tamaki began rambling as his thoughts deepened.

"And we've lost him." Kyoya muttered.

"Don't worry, Kyoya!" Renge said, returning to her platform. "I'll take care of everything!" Her maniacal laughter served as her farewell as she disappeared down below the floor once more. _I have a terrible feeling about this._ Kyoya thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**: Kyoya's Confession

Kyoya began isolating himself in his room when he was at home, because he didn't know what else to do with himself. He was afraid to behave like a fool in front of Hitomi. And even at dinner as he trembled before her family, everyone somehow seemed oblivious to it all. Kyoya had to find an outlet. But if Hitomi wasn't interested in him, a relationship might not be that outlet. So he tried busying himself with the Host Club's accounts, online auctions, and the like, the things that usually occupied most of his time, only now to the tenth power.

Beyond that, he was constantly studying, constantly revising already perfect term papers and homework assignments in an attempt to forget his desires. But even as he tried, it grew difficult to ignore them. Every time he passed Hitomi in the hall and tried desperately to avoid her, his feelings for her surprisingly deepened. Little did he know, as he starved himself of her affections, those mere glances instantaneously submerged into his thoughts, and formed an even sweeter taste on the lips of dreams. But his greatest fear was suddenly realized one day, when he received a knock at his bedroom door.

It was the Kawasaki family's last day with the Ohtori family. Kyoya had said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki, but had managed to avoid Hitomi. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was being completely rude, but he was able to deal with said fact. Of course that plan hadn't worked out the way he had hoped. It was Hitomi at the door.

"Hello, Lady Hitomi." Hitomi was still wearing her Ouran uniform, and she was blushing.

"Would you mind if I came in for a moment?" she asked. Kyoya stepped out of the doorway and gestured for her to enter. She quietly, elegantly, sensuously walked over to the loveseat in the middle of the room and sat down. She patted the seat beside her, indicated her wish for Kyoya to sit down too. He did, but he did so clumsily, knocking over a vase on the way over. It wasn't worth much, but the shattering noise seemed to erupt within the heavy and increasingly awkward silence in the room. Kyoya avoided Hitomi's gaze at all costs.

"To start," Hitomi began, "You don't have to call me 'Lady' anymore." Kyoya didn't look up at her.

"Well," he mumbled. "Thank you for the priv-"

"And...I _love_ you, Kyoya!" Hitomi said with such passion that it was nearly a shriek. Kyoya nearly jumped out of skin and the sudden outburst. "At least I think I do....I thought that the walk might have reached you too, that you might have felt what I felt. But you're constantly avoiding me and I don't know what to think. I need to know how you really feel, Kyoya!" Those last few sentences left Hitomi's lips in a soft, unsure, unsteady voice, one that Kyoya had never heard before. They had both transformed into vulnerable beings. His emotions were still so..._common._

"Hitomi, I-"

"And don't lie to me! By omission or otherwise!"

"I am a very strategic person, and I've never done anything or felt any way that I couldn't control. I've always been able to hold myself under pressure, and everything I've ever done was beneficial to me in one way or another. Emotions are considered tedious interruptions when you have a father like mine." Kyoya said quietly. "You can understand why this is hard for me."

"And you know how I feel about men. I haven't had anyone to trust in such a long time." Hitomi protested. "But I want to trust you...so much. And if we have to marry each other...." Kyoya thought about Hitomi's ignorant father and spoiled brothers. Men definitely didn't have a good track record with her.

"What I'm trying to explain is that...I no longer possess that control. And with every moment I waste trying to hide the way I feel, I unconsciously release another clue to my true feelings. The Host Club could instantly discern my true feelings about you." Kyoya paused, and drew in a deep, shaky breath. "I love you, too, Hitomi Kawasaki." Hitomi's eyes electrified with excitement. She edged closer to Kyoya, a grasped him in a tight embrace. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, something he had never done to a girl with passion, even as a host.

Hitomi slightly drew back, but their faces were still close, their arms still locked around each other's bodies. Kyoya could feel Hitomi's right hand softly stroke his left cheek, and she was crying from embarrassment. Then she leaned in close to kiss him. Her lips just barely brushed against his and sent a rushing chill from his lips up to his brain and then down his spine. There was a knock at the door. Hitomi pulled away abruptly. Both teens knew it was time for her to leave.

"I'll see you at school." she said quickly as she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes without smearing her makeup. She waved quickly on her way out of the room.

"Of course." Kyoya mumbled.

Kyoya sat on the couch trembling. He had never felt such passion before, and his mind was in a fog. He was glad he had been so hell bent on doing his homework early, because his brain no longer had the mental capacity to function correctly. He drew in more uncertain breaths; love and lust had combined in his chest, nearly constricting his lungs and making it difficult to breathe. Kyoya decided that it was best to quickly put himself to bed and try to relax. It ended up being the worst night of his life.

* * *

The next day Kyoya made his way to Music Room No. 3, a little less unsteady, but unbelievably exhausted and still very confused. Tamaki had noticed his friend's current state earlier in class, but he knew that it would be better discussed at the club with the hosts present.

"Now tell us everything that happened." Tamaki said firmly after all their guests had left. The Host Club had seated themselves in a crescent around Kyoya, who was nearly sick with overwhelming love.

"I...don't know where to begin." Kyoya muttered,

"Start say, when you lost your mind." Kaoru suggested.

"_Where_ did it happen, Kyo-chan?" Honey offered. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning from ear to ear. They loved scandals.

"I was in my room when Hitomi came to say goodbye. Yesterday was her last day with my family." Kyoya began. "She started off by insisting that I not call her 'Lady' anymore and then confessed her love to me. It was all so abrupt. She wanted to know how I felt." Haruhi had never seen the "Shadow King" so electrified and yet so uncertain. It was nearly beautiful.

"And then what happened?" Tamaki pressed earnestly.

"I...confessed." Kyoya admitted quietly.

"Kyoya, can we do anything to help you relax?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, since you told us about Lady Hitomi, you've been acting as common as ever!" That last utterance was combined with a light laugh and a huge smile.

"Brilliant idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki said joyously. "Let's play some commoners' games! How about kick-the-can? Come on, Kyoya!" Tamaki seized Kyoya and together the Host Club set off in search of some cans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**: Renge's "Brilliant" Plan

In the past week, no one had seen Renge. It wasn't that they saw her often, but since she had vowed to relieve Kyoya of his "duty", everyone was particularly concerned by her absence. The Host Club had no idea where she had gone or what she had up her sleeve. But when copies of the latest volume of _Moe Moe Ouran Diaries _appeared on a table in Music Room No. 3, they all grew more nervous. They were of course relieved to find that Renge hadn't published any news about Kyoya's engagement, (because that definitely could have ruined Host Club business) but they still weren't sure....

"When are we even going to meet Lady Hitomi?" Haruhi asked one afternoon. "She's been here at the academy for a while." Tamaki rushed forward with a broad smile on his face and twinkling eyes.

"I am proud to report that I have seen Kyoya's future bride!" he announced. Everyone in room turned and stared. Kyoya was glad that the last customer had just left. "She is absolutely beautiful and very worthy of our dear Kyoya."

"That's great, Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

Then the entire club stood waiting silently. For some reason they had all subconsciously expected to hear the powerful motor rev and for Renge to make her appearance. After moments of silence, the twins broke into song.

"Someone's got a wifey! Someone's got a wifey!"

"They aren't married yet, you two." Haruhi pointed out.

"But with parents like theirs," Hikaru pointed out.

"They're as good as married." Kaoru finished. Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. At least Kyoya finally appeared immune to the reality. He was slowly gaining back his typical self, with some minor adjustments. He refused to have regular clients to maintain his loyalty to Hitomi, and made up for it by filling up everyone else's client list. It was a slightly frustrating situation to deal with.

* * *

Renge had thought long and hard about how she could interrupt the engagement. It was a trying task, because parents and companies were involved. But Renge was still determined to overcome this obstacle. There had to be something that could completely overpower the restrictions posed by this arrangement.

Renge sat down at her desk and grabbed every printed volume of _Moe Moe Ouran Diaries_. There had to be something she was overlooking. _Renge Houshakuji, get yourself together! You are a brilliant manipulator!_

At last, Renge came across the volume she needed. The article inspired the perfect plan, and all it required was a simple phone call and a briefing of the assignment. With a plan like this, everything else would fall into play. But perhaps a phone call was just a tad bit informal. Renge hailed for her limo, and headed off to Lobelia Academy.

Upon arriving there, Renge walked proudly to where the noted Zuka Club congregated. Though she did not have her rising platform or any cosplay, she was still equipped with the presence of a beacon. Benibara was the first to notice her.

"Maiden," she said, rushing forward. "I don't imagine I've seen you here before." She approached Renge slowly, with much poise and dramatic effect, and then stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I like boys." Renge said flatly. Benibara was slightly taken aback by Renge's forwardness.

"Well, then, perhaps we can change your mind." she pushed Renge into a "conveniently" located chair and joined her Zuka trio.

"Spare me the drama and background theme." Renge interrupted, unaware of the irony. "I am here for one reason and one reason only." The Zuka Club abandoned their ballet poses, and Benibara approached Renge once more.

"Do tell." she entreated.

"I was informed of a development at the Ouran Host Club that might interest you." Renge began. Benibara raised an eyebrow. "It is the perfect example of how the Host Club disgraces womankind." Renge was sure she now had, at least, Chizuru and Hinako's attention, but she knew it was possible Benibara was much less gullible.

"Go on."

"A former student of Lobelia has just transferred to Ouran. She is the daughter of Kawasaki." Benibara glared at Renge.

"And the Host Club has something to do with this?" she demanded.

"Well, of course." Renge said with a smirk. She was adding fuel to the proverbial fire slowly, but surely. "She is _engaged _to_ Kyoya Ohtori._"

"Ah, the poor maiden!" Benibara exclaimed with such a passion that she nearly fell to the floor. Renge handed her a photograph. "So beautiful, so innocent."

Chizuru and Hinako stepped forward to have a look. They both gasped. "She's absolutely stunning!" they exclaimed in stereo.

"It is evident that this engagement is merely an attack against the Zuka Club!" Benibara said firmly. "They are going to break the heart of that innocent girl just to rub it in our noses." Again, more irony.

"We must stop them immediately!" Renge and the Zuka Club were on their way to Ouran Academy.

* * *

"I still say that even if she can't have anything to do with the club, we can still be introduced to each other." Hikaru said agitatedly. "Kaoru and I looked her up online; she would look great in one of our mother's swimsuit designs." Kyoya felt a sudden twinge of disapproval.

"That may be," he said calmly. "But Hitomi and I don't spend time together on campus, anyway. It's still just a little uncomfortable. For now email is our preferred choice of communication."

"When you're in love you're supposed to be intimate." Haruhi said.

"It's way too soon to do that, Haru-chan!" Honey said. Haruhi realized he had misunderstood what she had said.

"Um, Honey-senpai, I-" Haruhi began. "Mori-senpai? Help."

"Mitsukuni, she doesn't mean sex." Mori said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Oh, it's that easy." Haruhi whispered. Honey started blushing.

"Oops!" he said quietly.

"It's actually extremely convenient." Kyoya insisted. Suddenly Kaoru jumped.

"Did you all hear ballet feet?" he said, searching the room frantically.

"What?" everybody asked.

"Oh God, I think I heard it too!" Hikaru agreed. The rest of the host club stood frowning.

"What?" they asked again.

Suddenly, the doors to Music Room No. 3 burst open to reveal four ladies. One was smiling proudly, the other three very focused on their entrance.

"_Lobelia!"_ they sang together.

"It's the Zuka Club!" Tamaki shouted, pointing his finger. Kyoya suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. _Damn you, Renge!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**: The Return of the Zuka Club

The Zuka Club stood at the doorway, radiant in all their maniacal glory. The Host Club was in a state of shock, except for Tamaki, who had instead completely lost his mind. Nobody really knew what to say as the trio marched towards them angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Benibara demanded. Haruhi looked from Renge's smiling face to Benibara's, which was pinched with a sort of rage.

"The meaning of what, exactly?" Haruhi asked. She was sure she knew at this point, but decided to play it innocent. Benibara drew a photograph from her uniform and held it up for everyone to see. Kyoya looked away, trying to keep up the facade of a disinterested boy, but in the back of his mind he was feeling possessive. His whole body was on fire.

"Where is this girl?" Benibara looked into the eyes of each host. "Tell me at once!"

"We don't know." the twins said. "None of us have met her before. She's a newbie."

"Don't play games with me! I know that this buffoon is to marry her!"

"Which buffoon are you talking about?" Honey asked. He understood that the goal was to be as vague as possible.

"That one!" Chizuru pointed. "Kyoya Ohtori."

"Why is it that you've chosen to break this poor, innocent girl's heart?" Hinako asked. "Is it for revenge?"

"That's a little hypocritical of you, wouldn't you say?" Kyoya said smartly. "If I recall correctly, it was you who attempted a wildly elaborate scheme to steal Haruhi's first kiss...all for the sake of revenge." The Zuka Club had nothing to say to this.

"Fine then." Benibara looked around the room. "We will find her ourselves, and convince her to return to Lobelia at once!" The trio danced circles out of the room and down the hallway. Kyoya rushed over to Renge and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. The Host Club looked bewildered. They had never seen _this_ side of Kyoya either.

"I'm saving the Host Club." Renge said.

"You say that as though you believe it." Haruhi said. Renge glanced over at her briefly before returning her gaze to Kyoya's menacing one.

"I do believe it." she said firmly. "Your character isn't supposed to be engaged."

"Kyo-chan's not a character." Honey said. "He's a human being."

"But in this Host Club his job is to perform. And his character is not supposed to get-" Renge suddenly stopped speaking. She watched Kyoya exit the room somberly.

"You, Renge, are a terrible person!" Tamaki said, leaving his corner. "You're selfish, manipulative..."

"But-"

"...and most importantly, you are no longer our manager!" Tamaki finished. Then he rushed out of the room after Kyoya.

"Thanks for leaving that chill in here, boss!" Hikaru called out. "Haruhi, how are we gonna lighten the mood around here?"

"Renge, I think it's best you leave." Haruhi said. Renge rushed into the adjoining room in tears.

"Serves her right." Hikaru said.

"She can be such a-"

"Save it." Mori interrupted. He was looking at the main door.

"We should go help Kyo-chan and Tama-chan!" Honey said.

"Honey-senpai's right." Haruhi agreed.

Kyoya leaned against the wall beside Music Room No. 3's entrance and thought long and hard about what he was going to do. Even when Tamaki had arrived to console him, he remained intent on thinking of a solution. He didn't imagine Hitomi was gullible enough to succumb to the Zuka Club's advances, but he wanted to do away with them once and for all. And not just the Zuka Club; he wanted Renge out too.

Kyoya and Tamaki stood there in silence, both deep in thought. Then, in a most abrupt manner, Kyoya took off down the hall.

"Wait, Kyoya! Where are you going?" Tamaki called after him.

"I have to find Hitomi." Kyoya shouted back. Tamaki raced after him, and once he caught up, he seized Kyoya's arm and stopped him.

"No, you don't." Tamaki said, panting. "Just go home; she probably has already. You can email her, okay?" Kyoya gulped heavily and drew in a deep breath. He nodded silently. Then he started down the hall at a much slower pace with his head hung low. Tamaki returned to the music room to find the Host Club on their way down the hall. They were puzzled.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I sent him home." Tamaki replied. "I thought that would be best, before he embarrassed himself."

"I hope Kyo-chan's okay." Honey said sadly. "Renge-chan is still inside, in the other room."

"He'll be fine." Mori said.

"We should all head home then." Haruhi said. They went their separate ways, all very confused and worn out.

"At least business is picking up again." Tamaki muttered. But he wasn't particularly consoled by this fact.

At home, Kyoya thought about the Zuka Club and what sort of crazy ruse they might have come up with. This drama was something he wasn't sure he could handle. It was overwhelming. And he was all alone. In his mind, Tamaki and the others were incompetent. None of them had ever been in love; they couldn't possibly understand.

Amazingly, up until this point Kyoya had managed to overlook the fact that pleasing women and loving them were two completely different things. One was a talent, something you could be taught. The other was something that just happened, and that grew over time. A lot of awkward time. Kyoya quickly sent Hitomi an email warning her about the Zuka Club, and then got to work on his homework. He realized that love had to be a part of his life, not something he did on the side in secret. He had to know how to continue living while loving at the same time. And he would begin today.

Hitomi was extremely puzzled when she got Kyoya's message. She, of course, knew about the Zuka Club, she knew about their ideals, and she knew about their melodramatic nature. She had formerly been a student of St. Lobelia's after all. She had run into Benibara's fan club numerous times. But she had never imagined they were as extreme as Kyoya had described them. Besides that, she couldn't comprehend what they wanted with her, though the very thought was rather disturbing.

_Hmm...._ Hitomi sat pondering this for some time. _What does the Zuka Club have to do with Kyoya? Could it be...the Host Club they're after? But then...why me?_

The next day at school Hitomi kept her eyes peeled for Benibara and her notorious theatre troupe. She didn't see them anywhere for a long time, so she let herself relax. She felt sort of paranoid on the lookout for the Zuka Club. During her break she went to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.

Hitomi had never been very social, so she ate alone almost every day. She sometimes wished that Kyoya could be with her, but then she reminded herself that not only would it look suspicious, but that Tamaki would not allow Kyoya to skip out on club activities. She sighed and took a bite of tuna. Three shadows fell over her just then.

* * *

The Host Club was absolutely dumbfounded. It was one of their most successful days in a long time, but suddenly it was all disrupted. Somehow each customer's cell phone had gone off at the same time, and there was a vast amount of chaos.

"What the hell's going on?" Hikaru asked. He and his brother looked to Tamaki. Tamaki shrugged. Since everyone was on their phone at once, no one could really eavesdrop. And then it happened. All the girls took off towards the exit like a mob, nearly running down the Host Club members. Haruhi seized a girl's arm.

"Excuse me, miss." she said. "What's going on?"

"Something big is going on in the dining hall. Apparently girls from St. Lobelia Academy are trying to kidnap another girl!" Haruhi released the girl's arm and the girl took off after the mob.

"They've found Hitomi." Kyoya said. The mob had cleared out down the hall and he took off after them. The rest of the Host Club followed.

The halls were so crowded it was nearly impossible to get through. The Host Club put on their loveliest smiles and pardoned their way through. Even Kyoya managed to keep up the charming act. But inside, his heart was racing.

Once they made it through the dining hall doors, Kyoya rushed forward to find the Zuka Club standing over Hitomi.

"Maiden, you absolutely must come with us." Hinako said. "You have no real purpose here." Hitomi remained perfectly calm.

"I think that it is you who has no purpose here." she said.

"We wish to take you back to Lobelia at once." Benibara said firmly. "We can take care of your paperwork and have you transferred in no time."

"You mean, assuming I wanted to go. Or that my father would be so easily persuaded by the three of you." Hitomi was unimpressed with their advances.

"We will take you by force if necessary." Chizuru said. "You will not stay here."

"This game the Host Club is playing is all for revenge!" Benibara exclaimed.

There were gasps all around as everyone turned to look at the group of handsome boys standing near the door. They all felt like they were under a spotlight. Kyoya stepped forward. Benibara smirked at him before seizing Hitomi's hand and attempting to tug her into her arms. Hitomi countered the "attack" by slapping Benibara across the face. The entire room was full of whispers. Hitomi pushed Benibara away so hard that she fell to the floor, looked up at Chizuru and Hinako, who were advancing towards her, and lastly at Kyoya. Then she took off running through an open door.

The Zuka Club managed to make it through the door first, despite Benibara's shock from the rebuff. The Host Club was right behind them, followed by the rest of the academy. For the two clubs, it was the race that would finish everything once and for all. For the rest of the school, it was a newspaper-worthy scandal. As they pounded down the hallways, everyone was talking and shouting questions to each other. _What is going on? Why is there a beef between the Host Club and St. Lobelia? And who is that girl?_

Hitomi felt completely limited by her uniform. Ouran wanted their female students to act like ladies; the shoes weren't good for running in, neither was the dress. But if she took off her shoes, her tights would make it even more difficult to run along the marble floors. She had to endure. The Zuka Club were practically right behind her, though she had a good lead. What was she to do?

Kyoya had to find a way to cut off Hitomi and the Zuka Club, but snatch Hitomi away before the club spotted her.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" It was Honey.

"What?" Kyoya snapped without looking back.

"What do you think the Zuka Club is going to do to Lady Hitomi?" Kyoya kept running but cleared his mind. He realized that he had no clue.

The Zuka Club should have known that Hitomi wasn't the one that needed persuading in this situation. So what could they possibly be after? What were they achieving by causing such a riot? _Wait! A riot! That's it!_ Kyoya had finally figured it out. _They are creating a scandal to humiliate us. By the end of the day, this won't necessarily look good, and Hitomi will suffer as well. But how can I counteract this? _Kyoya changed course abruptly, seizing Tamaki and taking off down a side hallway. The rest of the club followed.

"Where are we going Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, panting. "We had better chances in the crowd. We'll never get back in."

"I have figured out the Zuka Club's plan. But I'll need you to do as I say." Kyoya explained. "Tamaki, you follow me to the PA room. The rest of you, take this hallway down and around. If you hurry, you might be able to cut them off."

"What are you up to, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Just go!" Kyoya shouted, and he and Tamaki took off toward the PA room.

It didn't take long before Kyoya and Tamaki reached the PA room. It required a little convincing to get inside, but Tamaki did have a certain authority over the students. Kyoya set up the microphone. Tamaki stopped him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Kyoya smiled a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to confess." he said.

Hitomi reached a dead end (which was stereotypically inconvenient). The Zuka Club was now inching towards her, though it appeared they were...waiting for something. The Host Club then emerged from another hallway and pushed their way through the crowd toward Hitomi. Hitomi searched the group for Kyoya, but he was missing, as was Tamaki. She was confused.

"Maiden, do not allow these fools to trick you." Chizuru said.

"Join us, and you will be able to love without hurt, to be free." Benibara encouraged.

"Not in a million years." Hitomi said. "You are the most psychopathic trio I've ever met! Do you honestly think that I would return to Lobelia?"

"Come with us, and you-" Suddenly, there was an interruption. The entire school was silent. It was the loudspeaker.

"Attention Ouran students: this is Kyoya Ohtori. I have an announcement to make." Benibara was clenching her teeth. She opened her mouth to speak, but then he continued. "Lady Hitomi and I are engaged...and I _love_ her." The entire school was in shock. So many students began speaking at once, the roar of voices was echoing throughout the hallway.

"Now I know this may alarm some of you." Kyoya continued. "But the Zuka Club thought they could embarrass me by creating a scandal here on campus. However, Benibara, you were wrong. I love Hitomi, and I am not ashamed of the way I feel." While everyone was whispering, gasping, and gossiping, the Host Club managed to sneak Hitomi off toward the PA room. Kyoya and Tamaki met them in the next hallway, and instantly Hitomi fell into Kyoya's arms. Silence ensued. The Host Club was exhausted.

Meanwhile, the Zuka Club was left accept defeat. They walked lifelessly back to their limousine outside while every student at Ouran watched them. It was the walk of shame, and the end of the Zuka Club's attack against the Ouran Host Club. They were finished.

**A/N: I was trying really hard to think of a scenario in which the Zuka Club could show up and then have a believable "plot" for them to carry out. But it was difficult to find one that they hadn't already tried or that even made sense, for that matter....Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**: Anniversary

Things at Ouran Academy definitely heated up before they calmed down. The Host Club was ordered to shut down temporarily for causing the commotion; the Zuka Club was officially banned from Ouran Academy. And in between all of that, Kyoya was severely scolded for "humiliating the Ohtori family" with his "little charade". His father was enraged, but somehow satisfied with Kyoya's bravery.

"Your affections for this girl will not distract you from your duties, correct?" Kyoya's father asked.

"Of course not." Kyoya said assuredly.

Hitomi was now, more than ever, banned from any activity remotely associated with the Host Club. Her father was as cold as ever, if not more so after news of the scandal reached his ears.

"Do you have any idea how this makes me look?" her father demanded. Hitomi cowered before her father's menacing glare. She didn't want to tell the absolute truth because it could make Kyoya and his family look worse.

"I didn't realize how possessive Lobelia's girls were." she mumbled.

"That's your excuse for slapping a girl across the face and leading the entire academy on a chase throughout the grounds?" Mr. Kawasaki snapped. "Absolutely ridiculous!" He held his hand up as if to strike her. Hitomi started crying when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Kawasaki lowered his hand and called for whoever was at the door to enter. It was one of the maids.

"Excuse me sir, but there is a Kyoya Ohtori on the phone for Lady Hitomi." the maid said. Mr. Kawasaki's gaze traveled from the maid to his trembling daughter.

"Tell him she is unavailable." he said. The maid nodded and left. The father and daughter stood there looking at each other. Hitomi was wondering whether or not her father was going to pick up where he left off; her father trying to decide whether or not to.

"Get out of my sight." he said at last. Hitomi dashed from the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"What did she say?" Hikaru asked Kyoya.

"She couldn't come to the phone." They were having lunch at the Hitachiin mansion, and the twins insisted that Kyoya invite his fiancee.

"You don't have to act so depressed, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said. "She's just busy, that's all."

"No, I have a bad feeling." Kyoya admitted.

"What for?" Honey asked.

"I don't know."

"You're taking all the humor out of this!" Hikaru protested. "Just shut up and eat already!" The group said nothing more about it.

"Oh, while I remember, we invited Renge." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we figured it was the least we could do after making her cry." Hikaru added. The Host Club was shocked.

"You boys have never been so sentimental!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Does this mean you're in love with Renge?" The twins rolled their eyes just as the powerful motor revved.

"Looks like she's here." Haruhi muttered.

"How did she get that in here?" Honey wondered aloud.

Kyoya checked his email later that night and realized that Hitomi still, after two days, had not replied. She could logically have been busy, but after the crazy incident that went on just a few days prior, he thought they would have been closer. _Are you avoiding me?_ Kyoya wondered sadly. He tried her cell phone again...still no answer. At last Kyoya gave up.

* * *

About four days later, Hitomi was sitting in the garden drawing some of the frost bitten plants around her. The cold was definitely getting to her, but she didn't want to be inside. She wanted to escape somewhere, to go someplace safe. It didn't matter if she was alone; she was used to that. She just didn't want to be anywhere near the Kawasaki mansion. Suddenly, Hitomi felt a presence. She looked up to find Kyoya standing a few feet away silently.

"Would you mind if I sat down?" he asked. Hitomi shook her head, and Kyoya sat beside her. They were both avoiding each other's gaze.

"I know you won't tell me what's wrong." Kyoya said.

"I just don't know if-"

"I did a little research. This week was the week your mother spent in the hospital four years ago." Kyoya said. At last he looked up at her. Hitomi was crying. Her tears were splattering her drawing book. Kyoya took it from her and set it beside him on the other side of the bench. Then he slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"And today, is the anniversary of your mother's passing." Kyoya continued. "That's why you've been avoiding me all week, isn't it?" Hitomi looked up at Kyoya.

"You know, I wanted to set up a memorial for my mother." Hitomi said, somewhat avoiding Kyoya's question. "I went to get a picture to put up, and my father threw it on the floor and told me that I needed to move on. He said I shouldn't waste my future in the past."

"Hitomi, I-"

"I mean, can you believe that?" Hitomi asked. "I don't think he ever loved my mother, and because of that, he never loved me. And in turn, I've grown to despise the only examples of 'men' that I've ever known."

"Hitomi, I never imagined this would be easy." Kyoya admitted. He began softly stroking her hair as she wiped the tears from her face. "I've never been the vulnerable one. But I've learned that being vulnerable with someone you care about...is okay. It feels good."

"Kyoya," Hitomi buried her face in the crook of his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kyoya held her and let her cry it all out. It was clear she had been bottling these things up for the last four years, all alone with no way to cope. He wanted her to feel complete again. He knew he could never be her mother (not that he wanted to be) but he could at least be her escape.

"I have a cottage not too far from here. We can set up a memorial there, if you'd like." Kyoya suggested.

"I'm not trying to depress you too." Hitomi said, finally smiling. She wiped the tears from her eyes for the last time and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Kyoya. And I trust you." After a brief moment of silence she jumped up off the bench and grabbed a handful of snow, which she rolled up into a ball and threw. It hit Kyoya in the chest, who shrunk back from being so playful. He didn't think he was enthusiastic enough to have a snowball fight. When Hitomi saw how reluctant Kyoya was, she walked back over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I can think of something else we can do." she teased, smiling brightly. Kyoya thought about the kiss that almost was, and instantly grew anxious. Hitomi leaned in slowly and again the two teens' lips brushed gently before locking in a sweet kiss. The two sat there kissing each other for what seemed like forever.

Then Hitomi felt Kyoya slide something up her left ring finger. Hitomi drew back and looked into Kyoya's eyes, puzzled. She raised her hand and saw a beautiful diamond ring twinkling back at her. Hitomi smiled brightly.

"Kyoya, I-"

"We are engaged after all." Kyoya interrupted. Hitomi leaned in and kissed him again. Then she started laughing.

"It's funny to think that way, isn't it?" she mused. This time Kyoya kissed her.

Kyoya felt like he could be happy forever. It was an excellent feeling. He silently wondered what this would mean for the Host Club though. He didn't know if he could be a host anymore; he would feel so foolish. And as a fool, he could no longer be "the cool type". He thought about who he had become. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that girls did like vulnerability. _That's it!_ Kyoya would now be "the vulnerable one."

**A/N: Keep an eye out for my next fanfic. It will be based on _Inuyasha_ with my dream pairing...(I'll give you a hint= Sesshomaru & [char. name goes here]. **


End file.
